


杀死汝爱

by FaustCrimson



Series: 杀死汝爱 [2]
Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: Summary：托尔芬迈入二十一岁的夜晚，他梦见了克努特。*《一千把刀的夜晚》后续
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Series: 杀死汝爱 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589428
Kudos: 14





	杀死汝爱

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [one collection for my Thornute fictions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697526) by [FaustCrimson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson)



**爱的本质就是为了爱而杀戮，或者去死。**

**——Maaza Mengiste**

又见面了。

托尔芬从睡梦中醒来时，习以为常地挠了挠自己的头发。

必须承认的是，再多的干草堆也并不那么的舒适。那些粗糙又干燥的稻草总是争先恐后地朝外露出锋芒的尖角，一旦抓住机会就会刺向人的皮肉里。

所幸他的皮肤足够粗糙硬实，经年累月的适应下来似乎勉强能够容忍，但仍然不可避免地感到不适和烦躁。

他总是在这个时候分外怀念柔软的床铺。

托尔芬的床铺实际从未柔软过。维京战士们习惯风餐露宿为劫掠奔波，偶然歇脚也是辗转于不同女人的床榻——然而妓女的房间里总是散发着烂熟的花果味和劣质的脂粉气，褶皱的床单上偶然还能看到不知名的污渍，让人心生厌烦；要不然就是随地摁倒一个被占领村庄里的女孩，在露天的墙根或者马厩发泄兽欲。他们不是很在意睡在何处。

所以没有一处是舒适的。

托尔芬一度习惯在甲板上、任意组合的木板上入睡。想念父亲的时候他会回到船上；不愿与人为伍的时候则找一个无人的角落歇下，拼接几张还算干净的桌椅作为床板；更多时候是坐在椅子上抱着双手，将双腿搭在桌上，垂头入眠。

唯有和克努特睡在一块时，他才算真正意义上享受柔软的床铺。

细皮嫩肉的王子在条件允许的情况下是绝对要睡床的，甚至还要求多垫几床褥子，直到足够松软了才肯躺下。

托尔芬自然也享受了这一待遇。

在抱怨过无论垫了多少软垫，自己的膝盖仍然被磨得发红后，克努特将怒气统统撒在托尔芬身上，一连好几天都不让托尔芬再上他的床，而后又别别扭扭地点了头。

想到这茬，托尔芬不由自主地露出了一个微笑。扪心自问，相比决定争夺王位的克努特，他还是更偏爱被拉古纳尔宠坏的公主。

克努特曾经在他面前掉过一次眼泪，就在央求着要跟着托尔芬去狩猎的时候。

托尔芬本不愿意带上这个骄矜的王子，但克努特不依不饶地跟着，他只得由着他去。为了避免克努特的动作太大打草惊蛇，托尔芬还不得不拉着王子一起躲藏在雪里。

“哇哦，这里真冷。”

“你以为是坐在壁炉边吗，公主？”托尔芬轻蔑地压低了声音说道，“现在安静，别吵到那些兔子。”

王子闻言乖乖噤声，默默地往托尔芬又凑近了些。

“我很冷。”他小声说道。

“早跟你说不要来。”托尔芬嘴上这么说，却并没有将公主推开，放任克努特汲取着他的体温。两人如雕塑一般埋伏在雪地里，终于等到那狡猾的兔子从地洞里探出头来。

托尔芬的小刀比克努特的呼声还要快些，干脆利落地贯穿了兔子的长耳朵，将猎物钉在了树干上。

兔子并没有完全死去，尚且拼命蹬腿企图逃离。

“你去给它最后一下，公主。”托尔芬将另一把刀递给了克努特，“至少不虚此行，是不是？”

“什么？不，我不行。”克努特拼命摇头。虽然从前他也做过给食材开肠破肚的工作，但要亲手扼杀一条生命，他还是做不到。

“那你跟我出来打猎做什么？”托尔芬不悦地说道，“该不会以为我们是在和动物玩过家家吧？”

“当然不是！只是我做不到……求你了托尔芬，别让我这么做。”

“不试试怎么知道做不到？”托尔芬硬着心肠拒绝，不由分说地将刀塞进了克努特的手心里。

克努特几乎哆嗦着握着那把匕首。兔子发现了泛着冷光的利刃，更加剧烈地挣扎起来。

“让我教你，怎么样让它痛痛快快地死掉。”托尔芬抓住了王子的手，“对准这里，然后用力刺下去。”

锐利的刀尖抵住了兔子的胸口。克努特仿佛被托尔芬的话蛊惑了，他深吸口气把刀往前一送。

滚烫的热血立即从伤口中喷溅了出来，兔子的腿蹬了一下后便无声无息地落了下去。一时之间，树干上、地上、克努特的手上满是那鲜红的血液。

他惊慌失措地看向自己手心里的血迹，突然浑身颤栗了一下，松开了刀柄瘫坐在地上。目睹死亡的公主双唇哆嗦不止，让人不由心生爱怜，迫切地想要吻他。

“为什么要做这样野蛮的事情？”克努特抬头看向托尔芬问道，红红的眼角似乎有了隐隐泪光。

“野蛮？”托尔芬难得耐心地蹲下身，伸出手指抹去克努特眼角还未落下的泪水，然后用雪一点点擦去王子娇嫩手上的血迹，轻描淡写地说道，“世界就是这样，不是杀人就是被杀。”

王子的眼底满是懵懂。他应该懂得这个意思，只是不愿去承认和面对。

托尔芬无奈地叹了口气，将猎物扛在了自己背上，随后对克努特伸出了手，意味不明地保证道：“来吧公主，下次我不会让你动手了。”

“你是认真的？”克努特将信将疑。

“我保证。”托尔芬说道。他坚守着诺言，即便负伤也在为了公主的脑袋浴血奋战。王子对他很是信赖，似乎托付了全盘的信任。几乎任何场合都非得带上他不可。

克努特说那是“爱”，当时的托尔芬并不那么觉得。他口口声声的“爱”似乎只流露在床上和嘴上，如他们的关系般浅薄地停留在表面。王族与平民，主人与护卫，契合的床伴。除此之外，他看不到第四种关系的存在。

托尔芬时常擦拭着刀刃不耐烦地待在房间的角落里，听着克努特和家臣们商议那些他听不懂的话题，几次三番想出去都被克努特用眼神拦下。

他喷出一个不满的鼻音，终于换来了克努特无奈的妥协：“好吧，你出去转转，晚点再回来，好么？”

“早该如此。”得逞的维京男孩立刻走了出去，把一众人远远甩在身后，独自一人在入夜后的营地游荡。

托尔芬对营地的布局很熟悉，执行阿谢拉特的命令去跟踪栗子头的弟弟时，他早把里里外外摸了个透彻。白日里克努特也爱带着他到处走，和不同的人见面，一走又是大半天。这下轮到他独自漫无目的地漫步，莫名多了点无趣感。

真是犯贱。他咒骂自己。难道不执行任务、不待在克努特身边就无所事事起来了吗？

托尔芬站在原地冷静思考。

他没有丢下克努特太久，危机四伏的王帐不知有多少人正在蠢蠢欲动。所以一时半会没有得出任何结论后，托尔芬立刻折返，回到自己的原位继续擦拭着刀柄，依旧皱着眉头有一下没一下地听着那些烧脑的权谋。

克努特嘴上没说什么，眼底却有了一目了然的欢喜。

待托尔芬不知打了多少个哈欠后，会议终于结束了。阿谢拉特和托鲁克尔等退出了房间，只留下他们两个人。

“喂，公主。”托尔芬走过去，“我想出去。”

“你不是刚回来？”克努特皱起了好看的眉毛，“现在太晚了，该休息了。”

“无所谓。我只想出去走走。”他几乎孩子气地说着。

“好吧，那你去，别走远了。”王子让步了，然而托尔芬却并没有马上动身，只留在原地盯着他瞧。

“怎么不走？”克努特问道。

“你得和我一起。”

“我不要。”克努特斩钉截铁地拒绝，“要去你自己去。”

“操。”托尔芬觉得心烦意乱，他就是不想再一个人漫无目的地游荡才拉上克努特一起，谁料这家伙根本不领情。

“我说你啊，难道还害怕一个人走在黑夜里吗？”

“什么？我才不害怕！”托尔芬嚷道。

“那你为什么要带上我？”

“我只是……觉得无聊！就是这样，随便你爱去不去！”托尔芬翻了个白眼，脾气暴躁地踹了一脚旁边的桌子，直接将上面的酒杯掀翻在地。

“坏脾气的家伙。”克努特重新穿上了斗篷，举着一盏油灯，“你爱我，对吧？”

“什么？”托尔芬不明白怎么这事也能和“爱”扯上关系。

“笨蛋。走吧，只许一会儿。”

托尔芬跟上了克努特的脚步，但很快发现克努特也是随心所欲的乱走，和自己方才的路线几乎别无二致，可不知为什么跟在他身边总有一种莫名的安心。

就在走神的瞬间，维京男孩一个踉跄，险些被足下的不知何处滚来的柴木绊倒。

“当心。”克努特眼疾手快地扶住了他，“你的伤还没好，是不是？”

“马上就会痊愈了。这点伤根本不算什么。”托尔芬硬声硬气地说道，“现在松开我的手臂。”

“别逞强。”克努特不依不饶地抱着他的胳膊，放慢了脚步往回走。

宁静的黑夜里传来踏雪的沙沙声，并行的足迹一深一浅地落在地上。足下的污垢把纯洁的白雪都染得面目全非。

“之前出去那次你看到什么了？”

“什么都没看到。”托尔芬答道，“转了一圈就回来了。”

“哦。”克努特点了点头，“那现在呢，看到你想看的东西了吗？”

托尔芬沉默。他心想：黑灯瞎火的，能看到什么？但如果不说个所以然来，又显得很像在耍克努特玩。

“大概吧。”他选择了一个模棱两可的回答。

克努特不以为意地摇了摇头：“孩子气。”

“注意你的用词，公主。小心我把你摔进雪里。”

王子起了兴致：“试试看？看看是谁先摔进雪里？”

克努特松开了他的胳膊，率先跑到路旁搓了一个雪球，狠狠砸到了托尔芬的脸上。

“你打算来真的？”托尔芬抹掉了脸上的残雪，用威胁的口吻说道。

“很显然是的。”克努特洋洋得意地又扔了一团。他看准了托尔芬一只手受伤，搓雪球效率下降，几乎一个接一个地往对方身上砸。

托尔芬咒骂王子毫不光明磊落地暗算，勉强回击着，最后索性咆哮着扑过去将人摁在了雪地里。他还是比较倾向于武力值取胜。

“嘿，你耍赖！”

“你也胜之不武。”

两人吐出的热气在冰冷的空气里凝聚成一团白雾，待雾气消散，托尔芬的眼底满是王子大汗淋漓的漂亮脸蛋和铺散开的头发。

他撩开散乱在克努特脸上的金色头发，鬼使神差地低头，在王子微喘的嘴唇上落下一个吻。

“你爱我？”克努特很是受用地接受了这个亲吻，轻声问道。

“你为什么总爱问这种愚蠢的问题。”托尔芬不耐烦道。

“只是问问。”克努特懒洋洋地说道，“所以，答案呢？”

“你确定要在这里谈论这个话题？”

“你确定现在还来得及警戒？在你扑倒我吻了我之后？”王子从容不迫地说道，“告诉我你的答案，托尔芬。”

托尔芬对此嗤之以鼻，他不想回答这个显而易见的问题。

克努特其实并不太在意他的过去，乃至他的心情。为什么怨恨阿谢拉特，为什么执着地想要杀掉对方——从不关心。

但托尔芬却无法自拔地依恋他，连做了噩梦后的第一反应也是来找他。他发现自己已经不能很好地自主决定一件事，时至今日皆是命运之手推着他亦步亦趋地向前走。

这可能是一桩坏事，也可能不是。

“你要是觉得难以启齿。那我换个说法。”克努特好脾气地说道，“我要你杀死谁你都会杀吗？”

托尔芬皱眉：“难道现在不是听从你的命令，你要杀谁我就去杀谁吗？”

“不一样。”克努特慢悠悠说道，“爱是盲目而叛逆的，通常会左右人的判断，让人丧失理智、原则和底线。”

“你会成为我的剑，为我杀死我的敌人吗？你会为了我从战场上、从暗杀里活着回来吗？”

“我没法作这样笃定的保证。”托尔芬老老实实地说道，“这个世界不是杀人，就是被人杀死。”

“我知道。所以，你会为我活下来吗？哪怕身处漆黑梦魇和绝伦地狱？”

过去十一年他不止一次地从死神手里夺回自己这条命，仰仗的全是复仇的恨意，很显然十分奏效。或许在这之后，可以掺入一些不一样的东西，比如信念、爱什么的。想必爱与恨同样管用。

“我当然会成为你的剑，公主。我知道你们这些游手好闲的贵族，只会吃，从来不会亲自动手。”托尔芬嘟囔地说道。

克努特愉悦地笑了起来：“希望你在下次吃到我的料理时可以坚定地不拿起碗。”

“小心眼的公主。行行行，我收回前言。”

尊贵的王子的确不必自己动手，他有的是可供使唤的家臣。从前是拉古纳尔，之后是阿谢拉特、托鲁克尔、甚至他。可依然有需要亲自动手的时刻。

托尔芬有一段时间遗憾公主变了模样，但当克努特拔剑刺穿阿谢拉特胸膛的时候，他发现自己最心爱的那个人又回来了。

那是克努特第一次杀人，就像他第一次杀死兔子时那样，几乎连站都站不稳。若不是托鲁克尔扶着他，他恐怕会当场跌倒。

好在克努特最终稳住了。不过无论是刻意还是无意，剑端都精准无误地刺中了阿谢拉特的要害。

金发飘飘的王子坚定地扶剑站在逆臣的尸骸旁，靠急促地呼吸平缓内心的紧张，听着周围的人高喊“克努特王子为陛下报仇了”，接受着从四面八方递来的敬佩眼神。

克努特用左手一根根掰开紧握在刀柄上的右手五指，听得刀声落地才如释重负地松了口气，也终于做足了心理准备看向托尔芬。

“托尔芬，我不祈求你的原谅。”他竭力沉稳地说道，声线却免不了地发颤，“我之所以杀他，是因为他突然发狂，犯下了杀害国王的大罪……”

不管克努特如何言语，托尔芬依然没有看他，自始至终都没有。直到起身摇摇晃晃地向他走来后，他们才四目相对。

王子张了张嘴似乎还想要再说些什么，可无论是陈情还是辩解，托尔芬都没有给他这个机会，凛冽又茫然的刀势几乎下意识地直逼他而来。

克努特眼底有一闪而过的错愕。他似乎没想过托尔芬会对自己拔刀相向，不禁流露出了受伤的神情。不过那样的失态转瞬即逝，并没有被其他人窥见端倪。

他看向手心中自己的血，脸颊上曾被无数次亲吻的地方传来锐烈的刺痛。

被人钳制的托尔芬大声咆哮，嘶喊的喉咙里一片浑浊，喊不出一个清晰的字眼。身陷囹圄的野兽也曾在濒死之际发出这样的声音。然而当被杀死的结局注定时，它们的眼神总是格外平静，似乎在保留最后的尊严。

所以最后托尔芬还是放弃了抵抗，任由士兵将自己拖下去。重重人群的尽头，他失焦的视线里是一脸鲜血的爱人手举着王冠为自己加冕，然后往他的方向瞥了一眼，头也不回地离开了。

克努特继位英格兰之主。

未来与爱对托尔芬来说是过于遥远的字眼。曾几何时，连“杀戮”都变得陌生，就像眼前这个头戴冠冕同样陌生的克努特。

“你来处决我？”托尔芬茫然无措地问道。

“不。”年轻的王站在他的地牢前涩涩地开口，下达着自己的审判，“我会留你一命，将你流放为奴。”

托尔芬几乎不敢相信会如此简单：“他们不会放过我。”

“你大可放心。我已经当着众人的面说过，谁敢私下处决你，我就把谁的头颅挂在城墙上。”

“噗嗤。”托尔芬的意识终于回转，他轻蔑地笑着，别过脸不看克努特，似是不愿面对他脸上自己亲手造成的伤疤，“你在威尔士人面前都没能展现出这样的勇猛。”

“是啊。”克努特点头，第一次以强硬地态度捏住了托尔芬的下巴迫使对方抬头。

“杀戮这件事会越做越熟练的。有了第一次就会有第二次，第三次。吾爱，这是我为你而起的杀戮，为此在所不惜。”

托尔芬依旧茫然地看着他。

克努特叹了口气，越过栏杆捧着他的脸：“去寻找你的路，托尔芬。幸存下来，不要被人杀死。”

他永远不知道克努特作出了怎样艰难的决定。

——我既希望你能找到自己的路，也担心与你渐行渐远。因为这个世界从来没有回头路可走。

“你和秃子说的一模一样，但哪有那样容易的事情？”

“那就去找！如果一天找不到，那就花十天时间。如果一个月找不到，那就花一年时间。总有一天你会找到。总有一天……”克努特的声音戛然而止，因为托尔芬趁着他近在咫尺的间隙，干脆利落地堵住了他的嘴。

他依恋不舍地从这个深吻中离开：“我错了，托尔芬。那些不是你的敌人，而是我的，我不该把我的意愿强加到你的身上。”

“不，不……”托尔芬一个劲地摇头，他尚且无法领会克努特的意思。

“我知道这很难，你也会遇到许多险阻，可能还会做很多不好的噩梦，但是吾爱，你一定可以做到。”

克努特深吸一口气道：“即使你已不再是我的剑，但依然有着只有你能做到的事情。”

“那是什么？”

“思念我，爱我，然后回到我身边。”

托尔芬始终没有背弃自己的诺言，日复一日、年复一年地挂念克努特，虽然不敢说时时刻刻，但每当手里的活计空闲下来，他总是无法自拔地想起克努特。

夏天的时候，爱比冬天时更平静一些。可一到冬天，爱却比夏天更加炽烈。

——我要把你镶嵌在天空中供我日夜仰望，让你成为我生命里永不陨落的月亮。

或许这就是普世中关于爱的答案。但却不是他的。他有过温存的爱恋，也有过惨烈的告别，这些远远不够。

那些枉死的冤魂仍夜夜侵入他的梦境，扰乱他的心神，今夜他们也如期到来了。

只不过与此同时翩然而至的，还有所有维京人梦寐以求的女武神。

他看到瓦尔基里漂亮的金色头发和灰蓝色的清澈眼眸，戴着那顶眼熟的羽翼头盔手握佩剑拦在那些怨鬼的面前，荣耀加身光芒万丈。

托尔芬第一眼就认出了他。

——那不是瓦尔基里，而是克努特。

所以他从噩梦中醒来时没有一丝一毫的惊慌，甚为平淡地接受了这一切。

——那是克努特，他遵守承诺的爱人，为他执剑，为他杀戮。

托尔芬下意识地摸索起那把陪伴自己多年的父亲的刀，然而却摸了个空。掌心的触觉记忆如潮水般日渐退散，握惯了斧头的手似乎再也无法拿起武器。

他的父亲托尔兹曾经对他说过：“你没有敌人，从来都没有。”

托尔芬怅惘地想着，也许他再也无法回到克努特身边了。

他们的爱的本质就是杀戮。

他不能再为他手握双刀征战沙场，却也甘愿为他赴死，只为他而活。

-FIN-

Faust

2019/12/30

**Author's Note:**

> 今年最后一篇同人文献给了Thornute
> 
> 看到24话结尾的时候我突然有些难过，因为托尔芬的未来出现了很多人，却没有克努特。  
> 想想也是，你们走的实际是两条路，虽然想创造同样的世界，却做不到殊途同归。  
> 他走不到你的未来。
> 
> 所幸的是，终有一天，时间会熄灭一切热忱和憎恶。除了爱。  
> 没有任何一种爱会被时间杀死。杀死爱的只有爱本身。


End file.
